Mr. Danny
Personal Information Description '''Mr. Danny Griswell '''is Ms. Carolyn's husband who started appearing in the series "My School Life." He first appeared in the episode "Living with Ms. Carolyn". Appearance My School Life When Maraya first met Mr. Danny, he was wearing a aqua green polo shirt with black jeans and white tennis shoes. He has light brown shoulder length hair that is tied back in a low ponytail with a black scrunchie and wears a white hat on his head. He also has brown eyes and is in probably in his 70's like his wife, Ms. Carolyn. My Continued School Life When he made his first appearance in the new series, he wears a different outfit. Mr. Danny wears a yellow t-shirt with gray jeans and the same white tennis shoes from the previous series. His first appearance was in the episode "National Dance Week". Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever Mr. Danny is now 79 years old instead of 71 in this anime-inspired series. He now wears a sky blue t-shirt with blue jeans and the same white tennis shoes that he has worn in the other series. His first appearance in this series was in the episode "Best Friends Reunited!" Episode Appearances My School Life *"Living with Ms. Carolyn" *"Being Like Ms. Carolyn" *"Where's Ms. Carolyn?" *"Living with Ms. Carolyn Again" *"Working At the Goody-Will" *"A Big Difference In Swimming Class" (only above Maraya's head) *"The 158M Crew Go to Daytona" *"The 158M Crew Go to Daytona - Part 2" *"The 158M Crew Go to Daytona - Final Part" *"Being Born In 1943" (in a flashback) *"Marayalocks and the Three Bears" (as Papa Bear) *"Living with Ms. Carolyn - Final Part" *"Self Control of the Body" *"Loving the Baby With All Our Hearts" *"Our Weirdest Dream" *"Carolyn's Sweethearts" *"Who Stole My Coconut Cake?" *"Babying Around" My Continued School Life *"National Dance Week" *"Halloween Costumes Day" *"The Banana Phone" *"School Lunch Catastrophe" *"Outing Misbehavior" *"The Memory String" *"Jump Rope Masters" *"Preventing the Flu" *"Our Special Christmas Tree" *"New Year's with the Griswells" *"A Sick but Appreciated Ms. Carolyn" *"Manage Your Money" *"My First Seizure" *"The Stolen Recipe" *"Time for Another Stomach Ache" *"The Griswells' Road Trip" *"Gone Fishing (and Rowing)" *"Fake Bleeding vs. Real Bleeding" *"Sharing the Fruits" Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever * "Best Friends Reunited!" * "Snacking Until It's Dinnertime" Movies * Ms. Carolyn: The Musical Trivia *Mentioned in the episode "Living with Ms. Carolyn", he is known to be a good cook (in Ms. Carolyn's opinion). *Mentioned in the episode "Being Like Ms. Carolyn", he is a good singer just like his wife. *According to music websites and apps, his actual full name is Calvin D. Griswell. This full name has never been mentioned at all in the last three series. Gallery 20170425 165315.jpg 20171105 134314.jpg|Mr. Danny with his wife, Ms. Carolyn, at Daytona Beach. 20191021 150833.jpg|Mr. Danny standing in a spotlight outside in the snowy weather. 20191021 150858.jpg|Mr. Danny waving at the viewers with Maraya and Ms. Carolyn outside of their house. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults